Fathers Can Always Be Closer To Their Kids Than First Thought
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Dabi kidnaps Endeavour secrets are revealed and fun ensues.


Fathers Can Always Be Closer To Their Kids Than First Thought

A/N: so I'm finally doing my Dabi X Endeavor fanfic which is going to be based on the fan theory that Dabi is in fact Endeavor's eldest son Toya so there will be incest in this fanfic. Prompt was given to me by the amazing Nina3491, I hope you enjoy so please R&R!

Dabi's POV

I was out on a walk being the only villain in the league of villains without a record I was a lot freer than they were and could take a stroll without worry and what should I see on my way? But the new number one hero Endeavor who was in actuality my own father, however though unlike my siblings Fuyumi, Natsuo and Shoto I didn't hate our father oh no far from it in fact when I was still in my teens I'd developed a crush on him instead and that had been one of the main reasons I left home, I felt guilty and dirty for the feelings that had arisen at the time as I couldn't stop myself from feeling that way about my own father that as well as the fact the person in the family I could say without a doubt I hated and held a grudge against would be my mother. She'd always treated me like I was worse than scum preferring to instead be around her favourite child Shoto she paid more attention to Natsuo and Fuyumi than me and that was probably due to me looking the most like our father than the rest, with my flaming red hair and bright blue eyes, but that wasn't my fault! Yet I was shunned for it in my own family, although Endeavor wasn't the best father by far he was a lot better than my mother.

With those thoughts running through my mind as well as the attraction I still clearly felt for my father rising once more at the site of him I watched him deal with a couple of punks and made my mind up. I wasn't the little kid I was when these feelings started I was far from it, I now had no worries about doing such things with my own father. I followed him all the way back to the house and then waited for him to go to bed, with mum in the hospital after what she did to Shoto it would be easy enough to kidnap him once he was asleep. Which was exactly what I did I managed to easily knock him out and get him back to the hide-out and in my room.

I tied him to my bed and was getting ready to have some fun and was about to wake him up when Shigaraki came in and ruined the entire thing, starting with him waking up my father and then leaning up into his face as he wasn't wearing his flames over his face getting a good look at his handsome face "I wasn't expecting you to be this handsome. Why don't we have some fun, just you and I?" he said with a wicked smirk under that hand of his.

There was no way I was letting him steal my father from under my nose, I growled angrily sending a fireball Shigaraki's way "keep away from my old man!" I yelled angrily now glaring at him. I could see the cogs going around in their heads at my words wondering just what my relationship was with Endeavor but I had no intentions of answering twenty questions. "Yes I'm a Todoroki, my real name is Toya Todoroki and I am Endeavor's eldest son," I informed them both practically kicking Shigaraki from the room now "I want to enjoy this family reunion in private thank you very much," I told him slamming the door in his face.

Once alone together once more I moved back to the bed removing the gag that had been there to stop him making any noise when he woke up. The elder sighs "let me guess? You became a villain out of pure hatred and resentment towards me? Since I was such a terrible father and all?" he voiced as he gazed back at me as calm and cool as ever.

I chuckled at this clearly my siblings had told him how unhappy they were with their upbringing. I moved now to straddle his hips looking down into those turquoise orbs that were so much like my own. I shook my head "actually quite the opposite I'm the only child of yours that doesn't hate you in fact I actually despise my mother she always favoured Shoto. I could never hold a grudge against my dear old dad~" I told him with a smirk seeing the look of utter shock that was now apparent on his features. "I'd even go so far as to say I love you daddy~" I added now which left him shocked and speechless "you know something, dad? You actually look rather cute when you're shocked," I added with a small cocky smile. He is clearly confused and about to voice his rejections and to stop 'joking' but I had no plans to stop ever and so without letting him say a word I dived in and kissed him, not a peck on the lips but a much more passionate and sensual kiss one that left him completely stunned, it was the kind of kiss that was meant to be shared by lovers not by father and son.

When I felt the dire need for oxygen I pulled away from the kiss that left us both panting heavily, Endeavor wasted no time in demanding an explanation from me "what the hell are you playing at, Toya!" he yelled glaring pointedly up at me clearly not enjoying what I had planned for us for the night but I was determined to change that view point of his.

I simply laughed at this "I'm just showing you how much I love you, dad~" I told him with a smirk allowing my hands to run up and down his body lightly feeling all those muscles that I couldn't touch when I was a teen living in the Todoroki house.

He glared at me once more at this "Toya stop playing stupid games!" he growled out clearly hoping that the thought of him losing his temper would have me quaking in my boots but right now I was the one that was in control I had the upper hand and the thought of Endeavor losing his temper once more didn't scare me it excited me as my cock started to harden in my pants. At first I didn't answer him I simply captured his lips once more in a searing kiss as my hands started to roam about his body feeling every nook and cranny enjoying every moment of every inch my hands slid over it was better than I could ever have imagined. "Toya stop it!" he ordered as he now started to try and break free but we wouldn't have that.

I smirked at this slipping my hand down his body towards his crotch before rubbing his cock which to my delight he was already semi hard my actions drew out a low moan from his lips causing my smirk to widen "now why would I stop? I'm just getting started," I told him seriously now as I burn off all his clothes leaving his naked body bare before me. I licked my lips while looking him up and down "glad to see you haven't let yourself go at all over the years that will make this all the more enjoyable~" I told him happily now with no pesky clothes hiding his beautiful body from view or touch, I wasted no time in taking that huge erection in my hand pumping him roughly as I leaned forward placing a kiss to the head before trailing them upwards peppering kisses all over his stomach, chest and neck pausing to nip at him every now and then gaining me more delicious moans and groans despite his obvious objections to the act.

I chuckled against his skin as I moved now to take a nipple into my mouth sucking at the sensitive nub then biting it roughly but not enough to break the skin before licking it tentatively as if in apology, all the while he moaned like a bitch. I was noticing just how sensitive his body was to my every touch and I couldn't help but ask him "have you been celibate all these years since mum's been locked away?"

This of course angered him as he growled out, "don't be ridiculous boy! Of course I've slept with other women after I sent your mother away!" while he fought against his confines once more. I smirked and gave his erection a rough tug before thumbing the slit which gained me a particularly loud moan.

"Then would you care to explain to me why your body is so sensitive, then? It almost seems like your entire body is an erogenous zone~" to prove my point I pinched a sensitive nub while nipping at the other flicking my tongue over it gaining me another loud moan.

An embarrassed Endeavor blushed while turning the other way muttering, "This is the first time I'm being touched by another man, so I'm not used to it…" I felt like the luckiest and happiest man on the planet in that moment because that meant that I was going to be his first.

Not wanting to beat around the bush I wasted no time now in asking him, "so does that mean you're an anal virgin?" I waited anxiously for him to tell me that he was because I think he wasn't I'd be on a killing a spree no matter what.

What I got in return wasn't quite what I wanted but it was fine "don't go around asking such embarrassing questions!" he growled out his blush growing now. He'd given up on trying to break free obviously noticing that escape on his would be impossible.

I smirked at this and shrugged "Its fine if you don't want to answer. I'll just ask your body directly~" I told him deviously now leaning in close to whisper in his ear "and I'll make sure that we both enjoy that very much~" I smirked wider and nibbled on his lobe before grinding my hips down onto his rubbing our still very hard erections together making us both moan.

I wasted no time now in slithering down his body so I was now between his legs, I placed my hands on his legs feeling the muscles and roar power held within them the thought of them wrapped around me squeezing me hard as I pounded him roughly with my cock was enough to have my cock twitch in excitement. I lifted his legs over my shoulder now so I had better access to his entrance, I licked my lips and grabbed the lube I'd left on the bed besides us pouring a generous amount on my fingers before running a finger around his puckered entrance before slipping it past the tight rings of muscles. He shifted a little clearly being uncomfortable with the odd intrusion but nothing more than that he simply let my thrust my finger in and out of him and slowly he started to like it more and more. I wasted no time in adding the second finger which had him grunting lightly as he felt a small amount of pain now, he grunted a little more when I started to scissor my fingers stretching him for what was to come.

I started to adjust the angle of my fingers searching for the one spot I knew was deep inside him that would have him seeing stars and moaning like a bitch. It didn't long for me to know I'd found it when he let out a rather loud moan and his hips bucked roughly before a cry of "t-there!" left his lips and I was smirking very satisfied to be making him get lost in the pleasure that I was giving him, I happily complied with his command and made sure that I hit that spot with each thrust of my fingers. As I added the third and final finger it was clear that he was very much enjoying the new sensations I was giving him.

"Despite you saying you weren't interested daddy~ you're moaning awfully loud like a bitch in heat~" I told him while snickering thrusting my fingers into his prostate roughly to which he let out a loud moan that bordered on a scream proving my point. I trailed a hand up his body then back down again wrapping my fingers around his erection and pumping him in time with my thrusts as I continued to scissor his entrance. The double stimulation had him cumming hard over his stomach and chest, I smirked at this happy that I'd managed to make this prideful and ambitious man moan loudly and cum all over himself. "Such a shameless dirty whore eh?" I asked him with a small chuckle now I pulled my fingers from his ass and leaned over to lick at his stomach to taste him not stopping till I'd clean him all his cum. I then turned to his cock licking the head to clean that of his semen as well. "Hmm you taste delicious daddy better than any sugary treat~" I told him licking my lips as I looked down at him.

Before going any further I lifted his legs up and pushed them back towards his chest his entrance exposed to me twitching and winking at me, I licked my lips and leaned forward to bury my face in his ass licking at his hole sucking on it gently before delving my tongue into him stretching him a little more as I got a good taste of his ass. When I pulled away I moved to bite one of his firm globes till I left a teeth mark on his arse.

Once I was satisfied with my work I placed his legs down and got the lube once more so I could pour a generous amount onto my erection, while doing this a panting Endeavor spoke up once more. "Toya…s-stop!" he said with as much conviction as he could in his current state. "This is wrong! We are father and son! We shouldn't be doing this its forbidden!" he all but pleaded.

I raised a brow at this before leering at him "I know that sex between father and son is taboo. That's what makes it even better, just thinking that I'm going to fuck my own dads arse about how I'm going to be your first, about how you'll always remember that your own son was the first man to take your virginity…its driving me crazy!" I growled out leaving him no time to answer as I positioned myself behind him at his entrance thrusting all the way in, in one big hard thrust gaining me a cry of pain and pleasure. I paused for a moment once fully sheathed inside him "fuck you're so tight and hot daddy…I feel like I might just cum from finally being buried balls deep in you..!" I moaned out placing my hands on his legs and gripping them hard. I soon started a rough and fast pace the feeling of being buried balls deep in him causing me to no be able to wait any longer I just wanted to thrust into him and so I did.

We moaned together now his still being laced with hints of pain at my rough treatment but still very much enjoying each thrust "f-fuck!" He all but screamed out now as I angled my thrusts so I could nudge his prostate with each thrust. Unhappy with the current position I grabbed his legs and pushed them towards his chest once more this new position allowed me thrust into him even deeper giving us both a much more intense pleasure especially endeavor I'd never heard him moan so much or get so vocal when it wasn't insulting someone.

"G-god it feels so good in your arse daddy~ and you're moaning like a bitch in heat and it's turning me on so much~ can you feel my cock twitching while buried deep inside you? That's what you do to me~" I moaned loudly my pace only getting faster and rougher. I wanted to fuck him so hard that no other man could satisfy him, so no woman would ever be enough for him. I wanted him to become a slave for my cock so only my cock could give him the pleasure that he needed no amount of porn could make him cum so that all he'd ever need in life now was me.

I was surprised when those thick muscly legs wrapped as much around my head as needed to push me down so he could kiss me as without his arms it was the only way. I happily returned the kiss as he lost himself in the pleasure I gave him. "T-Toya…you're so good..! Such a good b-boy, y-you're my f-favourite child..!" he moaned out loudly.

This only seemed to invigorate me, I started to slam into him as hard and fast as I could possibly manage hearing his moans get louder and louder. I kissed him once more passionately and lovingly doing my best through this kiss to show him just how much I meant it when I told him I loved him. He returned the kiss eagerly now and I honestly felt like this might be heaven, there was no way I was going to let him go now hero or not he was mine and I'd kill any of the league of villains before I let them touch him. "Fuck I r-really…really love you…" I moaned out giving him a particularly hard thrust now which made him scream at the pleasure. I buried my face in his neck now nuzzling the flesh there before biting down roughly sucking at the spot leaving a huge red mark that I knew would bruise in the days to come. "Your arse is amazing…so hot…so tight…" I moaned out licking at the bite now "so good…each of your m-

moans draws me n-nearer and nearer to my climax…" I told him seriously.

He nuzzled my cheek not having the use of his arms then buried his face in my hair "I love you too Toya…" he murmured in my ear causing a light flush to cover my cheeks, I pulled back to look him in the eye to see if he was just saying it or if he meant it and was relieved to see that his eyes showed no deceit. I let a genuine smile grace my lips for that moment and I once again dived in for a passionate kiss our tongues battling for dominance now as I brought my hands up to untie his hands. The moment he was loose those arms wrapped around me holding me tightly to him as he deepened the kiss now. He trailed his hands down my body then to my arse where he grabbed my globes roughly and used his strength to ram my cock deep into him eliciting even more moans from him and from me. I was getting dangerously close to my own orgasm and I knew that it wouldn't be long before he came a second time from his pants and moans.

I snaked my hands between our bodies now wrapping my fingers around his cock once more I pumped him in time with my thrusts making sure to fondle his balls and thumb the slit. The added stimulation had him once again cumming hard all over our bodies while his muscles spasmed around my erection as I buried my cock balls deep into him once more as I came hard into him, his walls constricting around my cock milked me of my seed. I panted heavily as I pulled out flopping on the bed next to him, he panted heavily too as he turned over and nuzzled into my damn hair once more. "T-that was amazing…" I moaned out snuggling into that huge chest of his.

He chuckled kissing the top of my head now "Toya…" he started then paused as I looked up at him "that was a bad, bad thing you did…but I'm glad it happened," he told me seriously as he placed a short sweet kiss to my lips which I happily returned. I couldn't believe that I finally got my dad I'd been lusting after since I was a teenager. I was content to just bask in this happy moment I didn't care what anyone thought of our relationship all that mattered is we wanted each other although I wouldn't be public about it in the slightest as it would ruin his reputation as the number 1 hero and I wouldn't do that to him in the slightest.

The End

A/N: finally complete! It went on a lot longer than I intended it too but I'm happy with the outcome and I hope you all enjoy this addition I plan to write many, many more in the future!


End file.
